


How Could He?

by Klash1122



Series: Not So Happy Endings [4]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: How could he have done that? Sure, he was brainwashed, but somewhere... somewhere inside of his head he should have known. He should have stopped himself





	

Dick tapped his fingers on desk and sighed. How could he have done that? Sure, he was brainwashed, but somewhere... somewhere inside of his head he should have known. He should have stopped himself.

"Dick, are you okay?" Wally asked from behind him. No. he wasn't okay. He couldn't stop the guilt from filling him. He couldn't think of anything besides that night.

"Yeah, I'm fine Wally, I just need some time to think is all," he lied. Wally nodded and walked out of the room, looking worried. He shouldn't be worried. Dick deserved to feel guilty. For what he did, he didn't deserve others' sympathy. 

There was a knock on the door of his room just then, disrupting his discouraging thoughts. He turned to see Tim standing in the doorway, concern stretching over his porcelain face. 

As soon as Dick saw his adopted brother, he bursted into tears. Tim walked up and hugged the sobbing teen. 

"Hey, calm down Dick, it's okay. Calm down. You should get some rest," Tim cooed, rubbing Dick's back. Dick nodded and made his way to the bed, with Tim's help. 

-

"How's he doing?" Bruce asked as soon as he caught sight of Tim. 

"Not so well," Tim began, "he wouldn't stop sobbing, and there's something else..."

-

"Dick?" Bruce muttered as he entered the boy's room.

"Y-yes?" Dick replied, looking up at Bruce. The older man sat next to him on the bed and put his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"How are you?" He asked, looking Dick in the eyes. Dick shrugged and began gazing sadly at his hands.

"Dick. Talk to me," Bruce sighed. Dick shrugged once more.

"I'm okay. Spooked, I guess," he replied sadly.

"Dick... Tim told me that he heard you talking to Wally. You do realise that Wally is dead, right?" Bruce asked, his voice only slightly above a whisper. 

"Yes," Dick nodded, "how could I not? I was the one who killed him."


End file.
